the_ninja_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikeru Yuki
The first and only Mizukage of Kirigakure and the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure also known as the Elegant wind for her swordplay and use of Fuuton in battle. The 31 year old is usually found drinking or dealing with piles and piles of paperwork due to her habit of slacking off. She has long black hair and blue eyes that can send shivers down the spines of those she may glance at. She's tall, at six feet and an two inches, with a shapely figure to match her beauty. Personality She's cold and ruthless to enemies, while motherly around her village, treating most of the shinobi like her own children, expecting them to grow and protect the village as she does. She has a husband and two children, Indashi, Kochimi, and Hana, respectively. Her true motherly persona usually emerges when she's alone with her family, mainly her daughters. She cares deeply for them, all of which she'd put her life on the line for without hesitation, disregarding the impact that her sacrifice could bring. She's not the smartest when it comes to books, but in terms of combat, she can be seen as a genius. In battle, she can easily come up with strategies based on her enemies, pulling off feats that could be considered risky to most, with little to know effort and taking home victories over some of the other famed shinobi and legends out there. Another thing that can be seen when she fights is a smile, showing that she enjoys strong opponents, the need to push herself further and further outweighting the desire for victory. When angered, the chill of ice flows through from the sheer pressure created by her chakra which she uses to manipulate the air around her. Weapon wise, she is skilled with deadly accuracy, throwing needles that can even blow through steel while accurately hitting her target. She also learned to use swords after her fight with Izanami, Sakuya, desiring to learn to incorporate swordsmanship into her repertoire for battle. She's also lazy when it comes to actual work, seen when she pushes her paperwork onto her husband to sneak away for drinks or frequent hotspring trips Backstory Born and raised for a short time in Kirigakure as the village was just forming, she was abandoned by her parents due to her gender and them believing that she did not receive the kekkei genkai traits that would let her take hold and lead the clan in the future. This left the girl on the outskirts of the village, forced to fend for herself and survive against the true elements of nature. Years went by until she was finally picked up by another member of the Yuki Clan, one that helped push her into becoming a shinobi. Her academy days weren't the best, never actually completing a written test in her life, but blowing her sensei away with her practical skills and techniques. She grasped jutsu concepts easily, but whenever a test was handed out, she'd completely ignore it or ball the paper up and toss it away. It was during her younger years that she met and befriended some of the now famed shinobi, such as Yume of the sannin. She eventually took the title of village head, or Mizukage, changing the village to meet her likings. She even took the position as leader of her clan, training the younger generation of Yuki occasionally. So far, she has protected her village from all kinds of threats, from Kaguro Uchiha, giant monsters, and many others. She currently runs the village of Kirigakure as well as Konoha in absence of their Hokage who went missing. She has recently given up drinking, staying sober for two years until her fight with the new Tsuchikage, Opacho. Returning home, she faced problems with fleeing shinobi, the death of her student, and finally her own daughter. Mikeru continues to aim for a peaceful world, but with internal struggles within her village, that much is hard to achieve. Category:Characters